Captain Churchill (BTD7: M.R)
Captain Churchill the Elite Tank Driver is a hero which made its debut in BTD6 and has again appeared in BTD7: M.R. He pilots a tank which fires shells at bloons which generate multiple explosions. He costs $1700 on Easy. Upgrades Captain Churchill will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Increased popping power *Level 3 - Unlocks Armor-Piercing Shells ability *Level 4 - Increased range *Level 5 - Adds a fast-firing machine gun to the tank *Level 6 - He uses a cybernetic eye to detect Camo bloons *Level 7 - Shells explode 4 times instead of 3 *Level 8 - Increased attack speed *Level 9 - Shells explode 5 times *Level 10 - Unlocks MOAB Barrage ability *Level 11 - Increased popping power per shell *Level 12 - Shells explode 6 times *Level 13 - Armor-Piercing Shells pop 2 layers and deal extra damage to Ceramics and anything higher *Level 14 - All attacks pop 2 per shot *Level 15 - All attacks do extra damage to Fortified bloons *Level 16 - Increased attack speed *Level 17 - Armor-Piercing Shells do even more damage *Level 18 - All shells pop 1 extra layer *Level 19 - Shells explode 7 times *Level 20 - MOAB Barrage and the main gun do massive damage per hit *Level 21 - Massively increased range, speed, and popping power *Level 22 - Unlocked Nuke It ability *Level 23 - Shells explode a whopping 10 times *Level 24 - Nuke It missiles remove all properties from bloons. *Level 25 - Abilities have reduced cooldowns and MOAB Barrage launches 20 shells instead of 10 Activated Abilities *Armor-Piercing Shells - Churchill's shots to pop Black bloons and deal extra damage to Ceramic bloons and anything higher *MOAB Barrage - Launches a barrage of shells up to 10 MOAB-class bloons onscreen, dealing massive damage per shot *Nuke It - Fires a group of 5 nukes at the largest bloons onscreen and leaves the track with radioactive dust In-Game Quotes When Placed *"It's going to rain hard today!" *"The Sun God fights on the side with the best artillery!" When Selected *"Yessir!" *"At your service!" *"Target?" *"Yeah?" *"Yep?" *"Heeey!" - when tapped many times *"That's enough!" - when tapped many times *"That's it! You're on KP!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Hahahahaha!" *"Haha!" *"Excellent!" *"Alright!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Thanks for the promotion, again!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"MOAB Inbound!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB inbound!" - BFB appearance *"ZOMG inbound!" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD inbound!" - BAD appearance *"DDT inbound!" - DDT appearance *"Big, stealthy, fast as a bullet thing inbound!" - FBT appearance *"What in blazes is that!" - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"That's one for the history books!" *"That! Is how we do it!" When Using An Activated Ability *"Try this!" - Armor-Piercing Shells *"Hell from above!" - MOAB Barrage *"It's nuke time!" - Nuke It When Bloons Leak *"Protect those exits!" *"They're getting through!" When All Lives Lost *"It's been an honor serving you!" Trivia *He is referred to as Garrick in A Monkey's Worst Nightmare instead of Captain Churchill. An exception of this is Striker Jones, who promoted him to captain. Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters